


text me

by gyufire



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hiking?, M/M, Songfic, and clubbing?, it's just the name of the song rly, no texting whatsoever, not chronological, or not idk, someone save yeosang, stan dpr, the smut is rly subtle, this baby goes to so many places my bros, yungi are just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: yunho and mingi as the most chaotic college boyfriends with the most tired(tm) friends ever.inspired by text me from dpr live





	text me

** _Sorry can't answer your call_ **

** _At the moment cause he really_ **

Got me focused

On his lips wow

You ain’t even trying

Boy you don’t feel me now

Feel me now

I’m trying to get to you

You know you want me to

Know how you want it ooh

“sorry yunho can’t answer your call at the moment”

mingi saw the phone ringing, with yeosang’s name flashing on the screen and couldn’t miss the opportunity. he answered, running a hand through yunho’s hair as the boy bobbed his head up and down his cock.

“what the fuck mingi, what is he doing?” yeosang’s voice could be heard through the speaker. yunho looked up at him with blown out pupils and raised eyebrows, mingi growled at him, feeling himself get closer. once the blue haired boy realised what was going on, his eyes glinted with mischief and he decided to go faster and suck harder.

“his mouth - fuck - his mouth- he’s busy at the moment” mingi couldn’t hold back the deep moan that erupted from the back of his throat. by the shriek that yeosang let out at the other end of the call, he guessed the other figured it out.

“i hate you, i hate the both of you” and he hung up. mingi started laughing but had to stop as yunho swallowed around his length, moaning at the sensation, making the vibrations run from mingi’s dick through his entire body. 

he felt himself reaching his orgasm and let yunho know, but the older kept going, with no signs of stopping. mingi ran his hand through the boy’s blue hair and came inside his mouth with a chanting of praises, bad words and his name. yunho swallowed most of it and wiped the remains from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, getting up from kneeling on the floor to sit on mingi’s lap.

yunho kissed mingi fervently, with rough hands grabbing the hair in the back of the brunet’s head, grinding softly against his thighs “who was that?”

mingi gave a hard suck to the older’s lips and moved on to kiss and bite his neck “yeo”

“oh fuck, he’s gonna kill you” yunho giggled, from both the thought and mingi’s tickling breath against his collarbones.

“worth it” the brunet grumbled, while picking yunho up and throwing him on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses down the blue haired boy’s torso, making his way to pay back the treat.

“you don’t have to, you know?” yunho, sat up a bit, biting his lower lip worriedly

“i can feel” mingi cupped the older’s length, earning a hiss “you want it, and you know i want it too”

“fuck”

\-----------------------------

I really love your styling

Brown hair, black cardigan

So pretty like the view

If I had to pick, it’s you

I ain’t playin its true

Baby lemme ask you

“don’t you love this nice scent of the woods? god, i’ve missed this, thanks for coming with me guys” seonghwa skipped up the dirt track, happy with himself 

“mother nature’s whore” wooyoung screeched, about 10m behind everyone else, struggling to keep up with the team.

they all laughed and yeosang took pity of his best friend, going back to keep him company on the way.

truth is, most of them were in pain like wooyoung, but seonghwa was a scary motherfucker and no one dared to complain about his idea of a weekend getaway. the plan was to go hiking and camp on top of the mountain, and here they were, halfway to the top.

seonghwa and jongho walking in front of the group, playing bear grylls, as pointed out by san, who walked behind them. followed by the trio, came yunho and mingi, who took turns between joining san in his rude jokes and pointing out places in the woods in which one could make out in, for research purposes. 

behind the sinners, came hongjoong, who was “getting inspiration from the nature, because if seonghwa is gonna drag me away from the studio i might as well make the best out of it” apparently. in the very back were yeosang and wooyoung complaining and making pauses every 10m to rest. 

but once they reached the top, where the woods opened up to the view of the entire city far away, and the river shining under the afternoon light, even wooyoung stopped complaining to watch, in awe, the beautiful view.

they contemplated a bit and went off to work, setting up their camp, dividing tasks between building a fire, setting up the tents, finding wood and taking pictures, cause that was important too.

the eight of them settled down to rest and watch the sunset, sitting in a line, nursing cups of tea, huddled together, now cold as the sun started to make its way down the sky. yeosang went through the effort of putting his camera on a tree balk, recording a timelapse.

yunho sat down last, having just finished setting up the tent, and mingi handed him his cup of tea, with a little bit of milk and lots of honey, just how he liked. instead of watching the sun setting like everyone else, he stared at the side of mingi’s face. the brunet curled himself into the giant cardigan he wore, snuggling his chin into the wool. 

yunho turned his attention to the younger’s brown hair, which was all messy and a little dirty, with leaves sticking out, he giggled and removed some of it. the younger turned his attention to him and they blinked a few times at each other, both smiling softly. 

mingi snuggled closer to him “isn’t it pretty?”

“you’re prettier” they both blushed, jongho gagged next to mingi.

but yunho wasn’t lying, he didn’t care if the sky looked like a painting or whatnot. mingi, sitting next to him, all dirty and smiley, skin glowing against the golden light of the sunset, inching closer, and now staring at his own lips, was more beautiful.

\-------------------------

Your phone’s ringing, is it a friend?

don’t answer

After party? what?

just cancel

I can get you up

I’m nasa

And you know you wanna stay

Just hold my hand bae

We can find a good place

And go communicate yeah

Like whats your music taste? yeah

What does your name mean?

So much to talk about

the first time they met wasn’t eventful, just san presenting his best friend to his roommate. no incredible stories of how sparks flied and butterflies appeared out of nowhere, just san going “hey yunho, this is mingi, we do world history together” and a very panicked “san he’s really fucking hot, why didn’t you tell me he was hot” once the other was out of earshot.

the first time they talked, in the other hand, did involve sparks flying, out of a champagne bottle, and butterflies, but that’s just because they were both really really drunk.

they kept meeting each other for a few weeks, never really talking beyond “hey”s and “sup”s, but on a fine june saturday, yeosang invited them all to a fancy club downtown, to celebrate his birthday, because he was rich like that. and off they went.

both mingi and yunho took the idea of an open bar to heart, with all the fancy drinks and expensive alcohol offered. with the liquid courage buzzing their brains, they met each other in the dance floor, dancing together and, according to hongjoong, “fucking in public but like in an artsy way”.

after what felt like hours of dancing, with no words exchanged, yunho took mingi’s hand and led him to the table reserved for yeosang’s guests. they sat in silence for a bit, sipping their champagnes and staring at each other with what could only be described as lust.

“you know, i think they have a rooftop area here” mingi suggested

it was either too early, or too late or they were trespassing, but the open rooftop was nearly empty, with one or two lone souls smocking near the edge. yunho hummed in awe at the place and pulled mingi to sit next to him on one of the couches scattered around.

the two of them, now in the silence of the night, were awkward with each other. mingi grabbed his phone for distraction, but all his messages where either pics of him and yunho climbing the stairs, rude and suggestive emojis and “aayyy get it” or all that, in san’s case, yunho let out a loud cackle, showing his phone with similar messages. 

“i guess we can’t let them down now, huh?” mingi rested a hand on yunho’s thigh, shoving one finger between the rips of his jeans.

“smooth” the older giggled, red in the cheeks, but he wasn’t backing down. the two of them stared at each others lips, slowly inching closer until their noses touched, then yunho closed the gap, grabbing a handful of mingi’s hair to kiss him with all the pent up need he had been keeping ever since the first time he saw the brunet.

and mingi responded with just as much need, the both of them making out for so long that their mouths started tingling. they spent the rest of the party on the rooftop, between kisses and bites and genuine conversation, learning about each other and sharing embarrassing facts about their shared friends.

before the end of the night, yunho learned that mingi was a music production major, mingi learned that yunho was a big fan of tvxq’s yunho and the older showed mingi pictures of san’s plushie collection.

when the sky started to turn pretty shades of pink, with the sunrise, they were still talking, idly playing with each other’s hands. wooyoung made his way to the rooftop to check up on them “are you lot decent?”

“not in the slightest” mingi grinned at the boy

“disgusting. anyways, we’re heading to your place actually! jongho is apparently very sad that he couldn’t come, because the law, you know? so we’re heading there for an after party of sorts” wooyoung explained with lots of gestures.

“hell no, and see you lot trash my place? no thanks”

“ok but you gotta come back down, the bar is about to close”

with grunts of complaint, the two taller boys followed the smaller down the stairs, pointedly ignoring the wolf whistles and suggestive gestures their friends were making. after checking out of the bar, yunho and mingi went, hand in hand, to the park, sitting on the bench near the river and leaning on each other.

as the morning started rising, so did the animals that lives close by, and when yunho looked up, a bunch of butterflies took flight in front of them, he giggled and buried his face on mingi’s shoulder. the younger turned his attention to him with curiosity “what happened?”

“there are butterflies around you”

“cute, but why is it funny?”

“guess it means you’re the one”

“i sure hope so”

they stared at each other for a while and felt the cutesy romance die, being replaced with the raging lust they felt earlier. 

“the after party is happening at my place”

“which means san is not at mine”

“god i want to do so many things to you”

\-----------------------------------------

Sos boy text me when you want

Playing games? we don’t want that

We don’t want that

Sos boy text me when you want

Am to pm

Let’s get our drink on

I mean I make songs

Busy working but

Im gon make that time for you

That time for you

That’s easy

It’s not hard

Monday through Sunday

What time, where, what day

“mingi, i swear to god, if you murder my ears one more time fucking up the bass, i will pee on everything you love” the main production manager, lee jihoon, threatened mingi from his seat in front of the mixing table.

the tall intern, embarrassed and scared as shit, apologized and fixed said mistake. Truth is, he wanted nothing more than dipping out of the studio, but he had promised hongjoong that he’d help in their project and if his red headed hyung was scary, imagine an older, shorter, more red headed hyung. needless to say, mingi was terrified of jihoon.

but in the other hand, he had plenty of knowledge that this was a saturday afternoon and, according to san’s snapchat story, yunho was sitting in their dorm, only in his boxers, playing video games all day. the blue haired boy had the nerve to ask him to come join him. 

and it was paining mingi, to think that they hooked up not even two weeks ago and they had clicked so well, and went out more times, they were connected, mingi didn’t want to be mushy and keep making perfect scenarios, but he wanted to be with yunho all the time, he could barely concentrate in the bass filters he was supposed to be adding, because his mind was flooded with thoughts of the older boy, giggling, or kissing him, or just being there, shining.

“what the fuck” he heard jihoon mutter next to him, already dreading his future, ready to drop to his knees and pray for forgiveness, but his hyung took out his headset and turned to him “mingi sit down”

he did sit, eyes trembling, he’d be fired from a voluntary job, that would be a first.

“bro, i can feel you have something on your mind, and it’s being a fucking bother, so do you want to talk about it? or write something? i mean we could skip the beat and start the lyrics if you have your juices flowing, you get me?” 

“that’s… really nice of you, hyung. but, uhm” mingi started to redden, thinking his words through “i’m mostly distracted because this is not where i want to be right now…” he trailed off

“is it because i smell bad or because you wish you were sucking nice dancer dick right now?” the older raised his eyebrows

“how do you know?” mingi shrinked in his seat a bit

“i know everything. anyway, dude, if you could, i don’t know, turn that into something in the meantime, it will be better for all of us” jihoon suggested

“i’m sorry, hyung, but thank you, i’ll try, it’s just that i still don’t… understand what i’m feeling, you get me?” the younger fidgeted with his fingers

“then tell me, what’s going on with your little heart, big bitch”

  
  


mingi contemplated for a bit, he had been feeling distracted and he missed yunho, but it wasn’t as simple as that “i just really wanna be with him… but i was with him last night, and i’ve missed people before, but it never… felt so strong…?”

jihoon pursed his lips and tilted his head at mingi “this could work out for some great lyrics but i don’t think it’s fair for me to hold you here for longer”

mingi only made a sound of curiosity from the back of his throat.

“dumbass, you’re in love with him, now get the hell out of here and go tell him” jihoon got up and dragged mingi out the door, closing it on his face once he was out.

-

not even half an hour later, mingi knocked on san and yunho’s door, breathing heavily from both running there and nervousness. a few knocks in, yunho opened the door, only to be enveloped in mingi’s arms in a bone crushing hug. 

“hi? why didn’t you text me that you were coming?”

“no time. i just realized something that was pretty obvious but like, i couldn’t fucking think about it before and we both know i’m kinda dumb, but i managed to come to a conclusion thanks to jihoon hyung…”

“what?”

“i’m in love with you”

and they both ignored the whoops and hollers coming from inside, because yunho’s cheeks were pulled up from how hard he was smiling and mingi felt like flying. yunho held his face and kissed him, translating all of the words into touch, loving him back.

\--------------------------------------------

Got me focused

On his lips wow

You ain’t even trying

Boy do you feel me now

Hey I’m trying to get to you

You know you want me to

And I know how you want it ooh

How about Tuesday?

Like you and me?

I think around that time in the afternoon

Perfect

Apgujung cgv

Action, romance, or comedy?

Comedy?! you’re just like me

Let’s go to bed but hit me up girl

Yeah just text me

once yunho and mingi were official, san started to joke that he’d go live with jongho and the two could share a home, given that they would always be hanging out in the other’s place, roommate home or not. but wooyoung complained that no one would see the taller boys ever again and they would turn into “nymphomaniac house plants”.

jongho, ever the reasonable child, explained that at least living with other people, they all got to hang out together, because most of the times yunho was at their place, san and wooyoung also dropped by at some point, and when it was the other way around, he and yeosang 

would tag along too.

jongho now regretted being friendly towards the couple, as he wanted nothing but a nice warm shower and a peaceful night of sleep, but his blue haired friend found himself comfortable occupying most of his bed and screaming the lyrics to a SNSD song along with mingi, who was apparently cooking ramen in only his underwear.

he greeted the two, throwing his bag, coat and shoes next to the door “hello darling nudist roommate and person who does not live here” 

“hiiiii jongho baby” yunho exclaimed from his spot, still on jongho’s bed, mingi only hummed at him, slurping some noodles and getting sauce everywhere.

the youngest rolled his eyes, he really didn’t understand how someone could think that mingi was charming, but seeing yunho giggle at him with stars in his eyes, he thought that it was clearly possible.

as he went around the room, folding some stray clothes, hanging his towel, grabbing yunho in his arms to throw him into mingi’s bed and putting his books into the shelf on top of his bed, mingi told him about his day, and he did so too. 

yunho just sat, now on mingi’s bed, kinda shocked at jongho, but still silent. the dirty blond maknae prepared his stuff to go and take a shower and mingi stopped him, swinging his arms like a child asking for candy “jongho-ya, we are going to the movies tonight, do you wanna go with us?”

“it’s tuesday” the younger deadpanned

“and?” mingi raised his eyebrows

“no” jongho shook himself off of the brunet’s hold and made his way to the bathroom

somewhere, in the background, yunho let out an overdramatic cry “our son doesn’t love us anymore, mingi”

jongho, with a small, almost non existent bit of guilt, turned on the door and suggested “hongjoong hyung doesn’t have classes on wednesday, he might go with you”

before closing the door, he heard the two exclaiming happily.

-

almost three hours after the two left, jongho was almost asleep, having finished all of his assignments, but he was shocked by hongjoong, out of all people, slamming the door open, with two giggling giants behind him.

“you, you evil gremlin baby” he pointed at jongho, who only raised his eyebrows in curiosity “they barely watched the fucking movie”

mingi and yunho only laughed louder, jongho also joined them, seeing his red haired hyung grow angrier.

“i’m going away, i can’t take this fucking perverts, goodnight jongho-ya”

once hongjoong was out the door, the three bursted out laughing loudly. 

“oh god, hyungs” once they stopped giggling, jongho called the two “why does everybody complain about you being too sexual? i barely ever see you kiss, or swear, or talk about anything sex-related, you’re just mushy and disgusting”

yunho made an “aww” sound and moved to sit on jongho’s bed, hugging the blond in his arms “that’s because, my dear darling baby angel face child, we promised ourselves that you’re too young to hear that type of stuff” jongho frowned

“and seonghwa threatened us” mingi supplied

“and seonghwa threatened us” yunho repeated

jongho made a sound of understanding and giggled at the two “this is so stupid, you both know i’m not even a virgin anymore”

“yeah but seonghwa is a scary motherfucker and you’re still our baby”

\--------------------------

Text me when you're

When you're free baby

I’ll make some time and go

MB on the rocks maybe?

Then we can uh

Show me how you uh

the original plan was for yunho to sit quietly on the couch while mingi worked on some tracks for his upcoming assignment, but yunho, ever the curious puppy, decided to sit next to his boyfriend on the studio chair, asking about the equipment or about the track.

mingi thought he was cute, and answered his questions eagerly, but as the time went by, yunho grew bored, inched closer to him and started to draw circles in his arm and leg. mingi knew exactly what the older wanted, and to be completely honest with himself, he wanted it too.

-

hongjoong nursed his giant cup of coffee into the music building and whistled his way up until studio z, planning a nice full night of work. once he reached the door, he opened it only to be greeted with a glimpse of blue hair and some disgusting ugly moans. 

he slammed the door shut and opened it again, screaming “ARE YOU TWO FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

**Author's Note:**

> scream @ me on twt @ gyuitgotit


End file.
